


And Puppy makes three

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pet Adoption, fluff and mild smut tossed in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: I'm late to the party I know and this is my first time writing for this show & this ship but I presently fell in love with them so I'm writing this anyway. Just a short two chaptered one-shot about Yorkie and Kelly's life and how they react to getting to meet some old friends as well as a new friend.
Relationships: Kelly/Yorkie (Black Mirror)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

All of San Junipero was buzzing when the news comes out.

Pets. They were going to allow them to have pets.

Kelly thinks her ears are still ringing from how loudly Yorkie squealed when she told her. Apparently, her wife's parents had thought any kind of pet would lead to some kind of hellfire damnation, so they had banded her from having one.

"Seriously not even a goldfish." Yorkie pouts. "No matter how much I begged that I'd take extra special care of it."

"More reason for me to hate them." Kelly muses tracing her fingertips up the inside of her wife's arm as they lay tangled together in the mess of rumpled sheets. Kelly ending up as the little spoon this time as they listened to the roll of the waves while the humming thrill of their last morning round cooled against their skin.

"It would be fun to have a dog." Kelly muses "or you know a real one not just you love." She jokes tilting her head back enough to press her lips against the underside of Yorkie's jaw.

Yorkie lets out a playful growl against her shoulder making Kelly laugh out loud as she rolls over in the half-circle of her wife's arms to look at her properly. "Easy baby." She soothes pressing a few quick kisses against Yorkie's lips. "I'd hate to have to pull too hard on that leash of yours." She reminds careful stretching her short nails down her wife's throat.

"You never had a dog either? Not even –" Yorkie asks once she'd gotten her breath back after a heated kiss that almost derailed all other conversation in favor of more fun between the sheets. "Not even when you were growing up." The question was innocent enough, especially when Yorkie puts her glasses back on tripling the adorableness factor muddling Kelly's brain, but she knew her wife well enough to hear the underlying sadness in her voice as she asks also Yorkie didn't meet her eyes another give away.

"I'd always wanted one myself, but as you know I was too much of a wild one to be a good fit for a pet and then when I was more able to take care of one Richard was allergic so when we did end up have pets, they were always cats." Kelly tells her in a soft whisper as she reaches for Yorkie's hand as they lay snuggled together.

"I'm allergic to cats." The bespectacled blonde admits interlocking her fingers with Kelly's "I mean I uh I was allergic." She clarifies fiddling with her glasses while her wife presses a soft kiss against her shoulder "Luckily turns out that the sliders here can fix allergies so even if you would want to get a cat again, we could." She rambles making Kelly smile as she shakes her head while simultaneously pressing a finger against her wife's kiss chapped lips to quiet her before she slides her hand down to cup her cheek before she speaks.

"Well I want another dog so get used to the idea _stupid_."

"Really?" Yorkie smiles her question mumbled as she talks around the digit Kelly was still resting against her lips. She keeps forgetting how much she loved when Kelly could call her stupid in that teasing tone of hers. It reminds her so much of that short conversation they'd had their first real conversation in the back ally before she walked out on the best thing to come into her life since signing up for the San J trial run in the first place.

"Really." The tanned skinned woman smiles allowing for her wife to roll them over so Yorkie was the one on top this time as they meet for a kiss while outside the waves continued to roll along the shoreline.

****

"What about Sandy? For you know—for a puppy name."

It was a few days after the initial announcement, yet the buzz had yet to completely cool down between the locals as the couple wonders hand and hand down the sidewalk toward Tucker's this time decked out in a more middle 2000's vibe. It had been Kelly's turn to pick the time for date night.

"Like from that singing high school movie I'm starting to think you love more than me?" Kelly asks with a knowing smile as she rests her chin against her wife's shoulder while they walked.

Yorkie's checks color up as she drops her head "Maybe." She admits in a low squeak then pauses going over again what her wife had said. "What no—No Kels I couldn't possibly love anything or anyone more than I love you." She backpedals.

Kelly giggles against her shoulder while Yorkie continues to stammer over her words in an apology. "Its alright baby." She soothes bringing their joined hands up to press her lips to the wedding band on Yorkie's finger. "I already forgive you."

Yorkie had only recently remembered her love of what was really the last movie she'd ever gotten to really see in the movie theater before her accident after finding the soundtrack for it when the couple had stopped off at little 'hole in the wall' music shop earlier in the day.

Kelly had playfully rolled her eyes when she'd spotted it sitting on the floor along with a few other cassette tapes Yorkie was trying to choose between as Kelly knelt beside her to get a look at the titles that had caught her wife's eye _. 'I don't want to be greedy.'_ the blonde had said so seriously when she'd reminded her wife she could just get all of them so she wouldn't have to choose from the ones she'd so painstakingly narrowed down already from the gleefully pulled pile she'd started with.

_Grease_

_Dirty Dancing_

_Star Wars_

_'Then I will be greedy for you.'_ Kelly smiled picking up each tape with so much care that anyone watching would think each one was made of glass and one by one adding them to the plastic shopping basket handing on her arm with a few of her own selections before holding out her free hand to tug her teary-eyed wife to her feet and immediately was tugged in for a soft thank you kiss.

"I think I can be persuaded into agreeing with that name." Kelly muses breaking into the memory with the soft-spoken comment.

Yorkie grins at the prospect until Kelly leads them toward Tuckers instead of the shiny red jeep parked across the street. "Jack and coke times two?" she guesses pressing her lips against her wife's temple while Kelly smiles that sexy as hell sly little smirk of hers as she lets the taller woman guide her along. "You know me so well."

The night was still young and so were they. Might as well enjoy it before they became pet parents.

****

"So, what do you think divide and conquer?" Kelly suggests clapping her hands together making several of her bracelets rattle on her wrist as they wind their way down the path toward the kennels.

"Sounds good I guess." Yorkie nodes although she would be lying if she weren't a little disappointed that they wouldn't be wandering the aisles hand and hand while they searched. After all, despite what they had expected it seemed the puppy stations were scattered around the tent of a kennel instead of one side per selection.

Kelly catches on quick to her wife's saddened mood reaching up on her toes to press a comforting kiss against her cheek then another lingering one to her lips.

_'Purple.'_ She chuckles spotting the colored strip around the neck of the cutie that had drawn her eye just a few minutes after parting from her wife. _'of course, purple.'_ She smiles remembering a similar shade drawing her in the night she had met the literal woman of her dreams. "H-hi." Yorkie greets with a shy smile meeting a pair of soft curious gray-green eyes while she kneels beside the holding pen.

"Huh-nice to see that someone finally managed to get this little one out of her shell," a bright voice says startling the pair who up until then had been in their own little world. Yorkie instinctively cradling the puppy -a girl she'd already determined before the outside confirmation- closer against her chest her fingers already rubbing soothing circles against the little one's ear to calm her down as she half-turns toward the newcomer.

'Annie.' According to the name stitched into her TCKR issue sweatshirt just like all the other event workers were wearing. She seemed to be a year then Yorkie's chosen age of her early twenties with soft dark hair that was thrown up into a rather messy ponytail yet highlighting her warm chocolate eyes at the same time as her smile widens under Yorkie's dazed expression. "Impressive."

Yorkie blushes at the praise hiding her face against Sandy's scruff. Just because she was married and the fact that Kelly held her heart didn't mean she was above finding another woman pleasant-looking enough to give her more than just a passing glance.

"So, since you don't seem to need any help deciding between these beauties do you need any other help, Miss?" Annie asks with a warm kindhearted smile as she offers her hand to help the other woman to her feet.

"I think we're okay actually but thank you for-for the offer." Yorkie stammers with a shy smile pushing her tangled hair out of her eyes as she makes sure Sandy was alright with all this rather rough manhandling. The only replay she gets is a few licks to the backs of her hands while the pup in her arms snuggles closer against her chest.

She hadn't expected her answer to bring such a surprised gasp from what she guesses was just some randomly programmed worker the second the pair are looking at one another properly for the first time. "Sorry to pry." She starts off her voice so surprised and unbelieving that it takes a few seconds for Yorkie to catch what she'd said until she was speaking again. "but is your name Yorkie by any chance?"

"That's me." Yorkie smiles juggling a little to shift the retriever pup in her arms to free one of her hands enough to hold it out "Yorkie Davis." She greets.

Instead of taking her outstretched hand, Annie brings that hand to her mouth as she gasps in shock the move stunning Yorkie so much so that she forgets to amend her introduction to include her married name of 'Davis-Booth' as she watches Annie's eyes glass over at the start of tears. "Um, would you stay here. Please." The attendant stammers "I just need to go get someone for a moment-please just please stay."

Yorkie nodes despite herself "Of—of course." She agrees while Annie gives her a grateful smile before jogging away. She had just turned down the corner at the end of the row when a playful tone sounds from behind the waiting woman.

"Oh, good your still here. I was worried someone had thought to steal you away by now."

"You should know by now you're the only one I'd let hold my leash." Yorkie laughs turning to give her giggling wife a greeting kiss.

"I would hope so after I went to all the hassle of putting a ring on it."

"Are you ever going to explain that reference?" Kelly shakes her head threading the fingers of one of her hands in her wife's hair as she reaches up on her toes to press her lips against the underside of Yorkie's jaw. "Nope." She hums against her skin.

"Your stupid." Yorkie giggles

"But I'm _your_ stupid." Kelly reminds sliding her arms around the taller woman's waist.

"Hell, yes you are." Yorkie grins claiming Kelly's lips for yet another kiss "Oh, sorry where are my manners." Yorkie remembers while Sandy tilts her head back to meet her eyes before looking back toward Kelly as if asking her advice on if the newcomer was trustworthy or not. "Introductions."

"Hold that thought honey," Kelly suggests already pressing a finger to Yorkie's lips to quiet her just as Annie comes back this time flanked by a young man. "Perfect timing." She praises while Yorkie rolls her eyes biting her lower lip to keep from giggling because really, they kind of did. "I think I'll take these two beauties please." Kelly declares.

"You _think."_ Yorkie echoes in mock hurt at the acted indecision as she unconsciously sways on her feet gently rocking the sleeping puppy in her arms into an even deeper sleep, the action bringing a rumbling laugh from the young man currently standing with his arm slung around Annie's middle while she rests her head against his shoulder as they watch the bickering couple.

There was something about him that gives her the rather warm feelings of familiarity when he sends her a heart-warming smile as soon as he catches her looking his way.

"Now I'm guessing one of them is housebroken but I'm not so sure about the cuter one." Kelly continues as if Yorkie hadn't spoken then pauses once again interrupting her wife's musings as she leans over pressing a kiss against Yorkie's nose as her fingers card in the soft fur of Sandy's scruff.

"Hey, I am to house broke." Yorkie defends only a little of her hurt expression genuine while Kelly meets her eyes her eyebrow raised and that sexy as hell cocky smile on her lips that has Yorkie's heart throwing itself against her ribs. "Who said I was talking about _you_ as the cute one?" she questions.

"Oh, you are so sleeping on the couch tonight." Yorkie threatens shifting a now dozing Sandy higher in her arms simultaneously pressing her lips against the top of the pup's head "and Sandy gets to be in the bed with me."

"Whatever you say baby." Kelly laughs "But you and I both know you can't resist _this_ —" she pauses sweeping her hand down her own body. The taller woman already knowing her face must be twelve shades of pink or red while the rest of her goes completely flushed under her clothes as her eyes follow the move just like Kelly had planned. "long enough to sleep without me for a full night anymore."

"Definitely a Slytherin." Yorkie grumbles in a stage whisper in Sandy's ear. Needing a subject change before she ends up dragging her wife into a shadowy corner. "Such a tease."

The three around her laugh at the declaration "Oh my sweet little Hufflepuff." Kelly coos nudging Yorkie playfully with her hip. "You already knew that." She shrugs

"Hey, I'm Gryffin…." Yorkie pouts coloring up yet again under her wife's hooded gaze. "Okay, okay but I'm at least a Raven…" Kelly's gaze doesn't drop but one delicately manicured eyebrow raises in challenge. "Are you questioning me my cute Hufflpuffy puppy?" she scolds reaching out to ruffle Sandy's scruff.

"I'm going to have to side with Kelly on this one." The familiar feeling young man answers before Yorkie could think of a comeback. "and I mean it in the nicest way possible." He hastened to add then the other four fix him with disbelieving looks two of which are mixed with warry curiosity as he keeps going. "You may be wickedly smart and courageous as hell and all York, but you are like the textbook of a Hufflepuff." He points out

"Hey before you two start with the inquisition how about we get this little cute's paperwork started so you can take her home?" the up until then silent dark-haired twenty-something that seemed to have also tagged along with the returning couple in the TCKR logoed attire suggests drawing Kelly's gaze as she tosses her hair back over her shoulder with such a casual turn of her head.

There was something about her that she could swear she found familiar. She was sure she hadn't met her at the Quagmire—maybe she had seen her around Tucker's?

"So, are you two gonna head over to the carnival?" Annie asks conversationally after the last of the digital paperwork had been properly filled out and sent away. "You know take your newest member out on the town and all that?" she suggests reaching out a tentative hand toward the pup still nestled in the taller woman's arms while beside her Kelly's jaw ticks just a little in jealously.

Yorkie stumbles to a stop her eyes owlishly round in shock and wonder almost falling over completely if Kelly hadn't been there to steady her. "The—the what?" she asks praying she had heard correctly while the other three with them sent Annie hurt and upset glares.

"Come on."

"Annie."

"Way to spoil my surprise newbie." Kelly groans

"What?" Annie asks mostly looking at the one Yorkie and Kelly had both deemed her boyfriend.

"Like an honest to really real carnival?" Yorkie prods "Like with the rickety Ferris wheel that looks like it could fall over without even the hint of wind? The sugar-loaded but so good carny food and all the rigged games a girl could stand to play after she had literally sneaked out of the house?"

"All that and more. It is San Junipero after all." Annie gushes almost as excited as Yorkie herself. "So, what do you think want to double with us?"

Yorkie nodes eagerly as she turns toward Kelly just to be sure. "I really wasn't trying to keep it from you." She defends sending her wife a guilty smile.

Rather than look hurt or even the least bit upset Yorkie carefully transfers Sandy to 'Annie's boyfriend' before tacking a startled Kelly in a literal swept off her feet kind of hug. "This is perfect. Our first night out on the town as a family. You and me and Sandy." Yorkie gushes peppering her wife's face with kisses.

"Hey what about Laura, Greg, and me? Aren't we allowed to come too?" Annie asks her tone on the more hopeful side of hurt at being left out of the initial list.

"G-G—Greg?" Yorkie gasped

"Laura?" Kelly echoes still tangled with her wife while her eyes like Yorkie's train on the two others now shifting nervously behind Annie. The two who had been their witnesses to their wedding as well as their best friend's the last years of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sorry,” Yorkie mumbled her guilt making her voice even smaller as she continued rubbing her friend’s back as he empties his stomach into the closest trashcan, but Greg sends her a reassuring smile once he was able to lift his head. “I was the one that thought I could handle front car speed so soon after we’d finished eating York.” He reminds but redoubles his shaking grip on her steadying arm none the less when they followed the other riders from the coaster.

“Honestly, I don’t know how you did it.” Greg praised as Yorkie’s arm slides across his shoulders when they were battered around by the eager crowd of former riders racing back into the queue for another ride.

Yorkie laughs feeling a little more of her guilt ease the stronger her friend’s grip became as they walked. “Hidden talent I guess, although none of the coasters I ever went on were that fast. Man, what a rush.” She shrugs.

“I remember you saying you were a bit of a closeted wild one before your accident but this.” Greg shakes his head looking back at the coaster they had just gotten off of. “This was something else.”

Yorkie drops her chin to hide her blush.

They had just made it back to the boardwalk in front of the coaster and found a bench to sit and wait for the other members of their group to meet back up again when Yorkie noticed Greg’s guilty expression. “Do you feel sick again?” she asks concerned but he shakes his head fidgeting nervously with the zipper of his jacket.

“I have a confession to make.” Yorkie tenses, but doesn’t say anything as she appraises him in the glow of the closest streetlamp. He still looks a little green around the gills but at least he wasn’t shaking anymore. “That was actually my first time ever on a roller coaster.” He paused peeking over at her expression then nudging his shoulder against hers with a shy smile. “So, thanks for going on it with me.”

Yorkie pulls him in for a one-armed hug resting her forehead against his shoulder when he returns it. “Your welcome.”

Greg looked as if he wanted to say something else but he was interrupted by an excited yelp that had them both looking over with mirroring amused smiles at Sandy's more directional tripping than running in her eager state to get to them while she drags something with her that looked to be almost as big and as fluffy as she was as she trotted over with Kelly, Laura, and Annie a few steps behind her. All three shaking in quiet laughter at the adorable sight as they allow her to lead them.

“Hey, pretty girl.” Yorkie greets immediately picking up the pleased and practically vibrating retriever mix the move all but ensuring a greeting bath of puppy kisses while Sandy’s tail beat a mile a second against Yorkie’s forearm. Kelly gives a mock pout at that leaning over for an affectionate scratch behind Sandy’s ear “We haven’t even had her a full day and already I’m second best.” She sighed for a second time letting herself be pulled down for a greeting kiss of her own. “Not a chance Kels.” Her wife promises against her lips with another round of softer given kisses.

“Not that it isn’t cute or anything cause it really is but you realize that thing is almost as big as she is.” Yorkie muses when they pull apart eyeing the plush toy Sandy was snuggling with as she curled up in her lap. The cream-colored sloth tucked rather content looking between Sandy’s paws as she snuggles up to Greg’s side as he and Annie talk between themselves.

“Come on York. How was I supposed to say no? She gave me puppy eyes.” Kelly pouts “Besides, I did give her a choice between the otter, or the sloth and she picked sloth.” She reminds holding out the other prize to her wife. “What? For how much you love the water I think it fits sweetie.”

“Well, she _is_ a puppy.” Laura reminds with a laugh while she leans against the guard railing beside the bench Yorkie, Greg and Sandy had yet to move from.

“Oh, I remember.” Yorkie smiles bringing Sandy up to nuzzle her cheek against the puppy’s furry one. “I mean look at her.”

Annie lets out a giddy “Oh man this couldn’t be any cuter. Hang on hang on need a picture.” As her hand goes to her jacket for her phone.

Yorkie blushes then starts to panic once the device was clear of her new friend’s pocket. “Oh, no, I don’t think….” She starts to protest trying to pass off a now hurt looking Sandy toward Greg who just shakes his head his hands up in defense. “She wants you York.” The dark-haired girl knowing he wasn’t just talking about his excited girlfriend as he reaches out giving the golden furred pup a few light scratches.

“Sweetie it’s alright. Just let her take your picture.” Kelly encourages bringing their joined hands up to press her lips against the back of her wife’s hand. “Although.” She muses eyeing her wife’s wind-swept hairstyle. “Maybe something a little less bedroomy?” Yorkie blushes yet again at the comment but can’t help nuzzling her cheek into Kelly’s hand when her wife moves to help her tame the mess that had become her hair. “And---perfect.” Kelly determines once she was finished.

“I stand corrected this could so get even cuter. God you three are killing me in cuteness.” Annie coos as she clicks away filling her phone with even more pictures of the trio. Most of the results of this mini photoshoot will end up framed and hanging proudly on the walls around the beach house in the following weeks.

“Laura what’s wrong?” Yorkie asks noticing how the quietest of their little gang had been rubbing at her knee with a pained expression when she thought no one was looking. “I’m fine,” Laura promises Yorkie doesn’t let up until Kelly steps in to explain with a guilty sigh. “She was on the losing side of a fight with one of the more expert level carny games.”

Despite the friendly tease, Laura’s expression turns defensive as she takes the cold compress Annie offers with only a small node in thanks. “That hammer was totally counterbalanced, and my hands slipped on that last swing.” She reminds shifting the ice pack into a more acceptable position against her injury.

“See I’m not the only one that keeps my pain sliders to a more natural level.” Yorkie summarizes bumping her fist with Laura’s while Sandy maneuvers enough for her front paws to rest against the shorter woman’s uninjured knee after tumbling with surprising grace from Yorkie’s lap to Laura’s giving Kelly the opening she’d been waiting for to claim the now empty space for herself. “Hey adrenaline junkie.” she greets while Yorkie nuzzled her face against the dip of her wife’s shoulder with a soft “Hi stupid.” With a pleased hum as her wife’s fingers slid around her neck then but into her hair.

“I hate to be a downer ladies but--” Greg sighs glancing at his watch then over at Laura and Annie. The two women groaning in unison as they mirror the move but Kelly jumps in before he could continue “Oh no come on based on what Ann told us earlier we still have two hours left before they call you back.” She was also looking at her watch while Yorkie’s eyes ping pong between the four of them as she absently feels around for the sloth Sandy had dropped during her one sides snuggle fight. “I know that look.”

“Me too.” Laura muses rubbing her free hand against Sandy’s scruff to comfort her when her toy hadn’t been quickly returned. “What are you scheming at Booth?” the former nurse wonders with a sigh as she elbows Yorkie then node to a point the taller woman’s searching hand had yet to reach where the sought after plush had landed. The move earning a soft breath of “Thanks.” Laura returns with a teasing smile.

Kelly’s eyes flicker to hers while her smile widens making the others imaging, she should be batting bird feathers away from her lips but when she speaks her focus was back on her wife. “Come on baby two hours is plenty of time. We can be there like--” she pauses snapping her fingers bringing a reminder of another talk between them to mind while hiding out in that side alleyway on that rainy night in a virtual town that for the residents that choose to set their sliders high enough never needs to sleep.

Yorkie buckles without much more encouragement “Why not just ask them instead of being all mysterious and scheming.” She suggests stealing the soda Annie had just handed over while Kelly was distracted looking into each face of the other four in their group. “And here I thought you liked me ‘being all mysterious and scheming’ but guess not.” Kelly sighs while Yorkie drinks. The taller woman rolls her eyes at the comment wordless nodding toward the others as she pulls in more of her gifted soda with a pleased hum.

Kelly pauses admiring how her wife’s current pose of taking in everything else around her as she drank was so similar to yet at the same time so different from the same one she’d spotted that night at Tucker's when she’d slipped into the booth beside that total yet cute looking stranger who would change her life in more way than one. This time it wasn’t the curious inspection of a first timer in the flash of her eyes but the keen look of an old soul finally at peace as she takes in the constantly updating world around her. The pull of empty air in the straw shakes her out of her regarding but Kelly needed to blink a time or two until she remembered her previous train of thought. “Um---how---erm how about we grab a bite of something other than carny food before you all head out?”

“The roller rink just down the block makes a mean cheeseburger.”

“Most say it's worth passing over for.” Kelly comments with a laugh pulling Laura gingerly to her feet. “I could go for a triple chocolate shake right now.” She shrugs glancing over at the other two.

“Sounds good.” Greg agreed.

“Lead the way ladies.” Annie smiles already helping Sandy down from the bench while Yorkie starched and collected the otter and sloth plushies. “I knew I liked you three.” She jokes falling into step on Greg's other side.


End file.
